


Triple Dog Dare.

by TheBadassIsIn



Series: Triple Dog Dare Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Derek, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassIsIn/pseuds/TheBadassIsIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off pretty simple. Full moon meeting, not enough snacks, Derek being a douche. Ha, alliteration! Then Lydia had to put down her book and do that scary, smile with the eyes thing she was so good at. “Why don’t we play a game?” This was either going to be awesome or they were all going to die as a result. Basically your average night with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dive into the Teen Wolf world. Let me know what you think and if you want this verse to continue.  
> Teen wolf and characters not mine, blah blah, general disclaimer.  
> Enjoy!

**Triple Dog Dare**

It started off pretty simple. Full moon meeting, not enough snacks, Derek being a douche. Ha, alliteration! Then Lydia had to put down her book and do that scary, smile with the eyes thing she was so good at. “Why don’t we play a game?”

Stiles was having Saw like visions of his future as he looked around the room at the barely contained betas until he heard Allison complaining. “Truth or dare, Lydia? Tonight?” He couldn’t help a nervous huff at that. It was all fun and games until someone got triple dog dared into doing something deadly stupid. This was either going to be awesome or they were all going to die as result. Basically - your average night with the pack.

“What? I have some questions I want answered and I think daring competitive werewolves will provide endless entertainment.” She met Jackson’s eyes and he smirked.

“I think it could be fun.” Jackson made a show of looking about the room before he flashed his eyes at Stiles. “Stilinski – truth or dare?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. A game sounds good, buuuuut I think we need to set up some ground rules here.” Stiles pulled his feet up onto the couch with him, trying to put some more space between himself and their no-longer-kanima during his second full moon as a wolf. That is not enough practice to be out of shackles if you ask Stiles, but then again – no one did.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Lydia said into her book. “First, I think we need to set up a lie detector. If someone does lie, the wolves need to speak up. Deal?” Various grumbles and giggles answered her questions. “What did you have in mind Stiles?”

“Well I was thinking more along the lines of safety. Like – let’s keep all dares indoors. No one should leave the loft just in case a shift happens?”

“Sounds practical. Anything else?” It looked like he actually had Lydia’s attention and for once he had nothing to say. _How about let’s not do this?_  came to mind but somehow he didn’t think that would fly.

“I don’t know, anyone else?”

“What about for the humans?” Scott spoke up, not so subtly looking to his currently off-again, but almost on-again considering she was here tonight, girlfriend. “We shouldn’t dare them to do any like feats of strength against us or like something that will get them hurt… right?”

Allison smiled at him but still said, “I think I can handle myself.”

“Well I’m all for that one!” Stiles blurted out, no more tension allowed tonight.

“Of course you are, chicken shit.”

“I will hit you with my jeep again Jackson.”

“I will throw the p o s at you Stiles!” He growled, a little less humanly than Stiles was comfortable with. Lydia put a hand on the beta’s chest and Jackson settled back into the couch. Isaac moved to sit on the floor in front of Stiles, which kind of helped a lot actually, seeing as he was probably the most chilled out during the full moons beside Derek since his training began.

“Maybe we should just play never have I ever? That way Lydia can get her questions and nobody has to do anything dangerous.” Isaac said with a shrug and a smile. Erica gasped as an idea lit her eyes.

“Or! We could combine the two! New rule – you can’t dare someone to do something that you haven’t done before.” Her smile was wicked and Stiles knew he was screwed.

* * *

Derek was in his bedroom, close enough to sense if something was going to go wrong but far enough away to not have to deal with his betas getting Cheetos stains on his couch or the smell the humans had brought in with them. He never felt like the Hollywood version of a werewolf until he had started spending his full moons with the token humans of the pack. He didn’t remember it ever being like this. He had human relatives when he was a kid, human friends that would sometimes stop by on a full moon. He had spent some full moons around Stiles or Allison when he was a beta. Now it was near torture. His wolf kept pushing to the surface, wanting to mark them with his scent to make sure they were safe, wanting to turn them and bring them fully into the pack. Wanting to do more creative things with his mouth than the turning bite. He shook his head at that thought and rolled from push-ups into sit ups.

Some had more of a pull too. Allison was so clearly scented as being with Scott that she held virtually no appeal whether they were in a relationship or pretending they weren’t. Still, even if he hated her family, he felt the need to protect her. Then there was Lydia, who smelled of Peter even if they hadn’t had contact in months. His uncle had bitten her, she smelled of pack and he couldn’t help the feeling that he wanted to put his scent on her too. He was the Alpha now, she was  _his_ pack, not Peter’s. Since Jackson had started training, this feeling became less and less. She smelled of her boyfriend. Derek eventually wanted to protect her in the same way he did Allison.

Then there was Stiles. Stiles who had that particular scent he could catch in the air from more miles away than should be possible and could still smell for days after he left. That scent that sometimes drew him to Stiles’ bedroom window late at night, trying to get it out of his noise by overloading his senses with it, the same way you would get a song out of your head by just caving and listening to it. He tried getting in his space, pushing him around, brushing his own scent on Stiles in as many discrete ways as he could to try and dampen it. This only made it stick to Derek all the more. And damn it if that scent wasn’t everywhere when he had gone into his monthly heat. It was confusing and frustrating, much like the idiot himself.

It was probably just because Stiles was male. His scent was probably stronger than the girls. That and he was around more than just the pack meetings and full moon lock-ins. But this didn’t explain why Derek didn’t want to just turn him. No. He wanted to devour him.

Derek curled up into another sit up and heard something smash in the next room before there was a whispered “ _Stiles!”_  throughout. That was probably his answer. The kid was just too much trouble for his own good. Or Derek’s.

Derek continued his work out, trying to focus on the sounds of his own breathing and the heart rate levels in the next room instead of the chatter revolving around high school drama. That didn’t mean he couldn’t hear everything happening in the loft though, and currently he didn’t know whether to laugh or scream about what he was hearing from the game on the other side of his bedroom door.

“Sti~les!” Jackson sung again. As big of a pain as Stiles was, the kid didn’t deserve the ruthless teasing by the newest member of the pack. Derek almost felt kind of bad for him, at least everyone else seemed to leave him alone in favor of making the wolves lift things that better still be in one piece or lose some clothing and other such nonsense.

“Truth.” Stiles groaned. Derek could practically hear his eyes roll.

“Are you still pining over Lydia?” From the silence that followed he was fairly certain everyone in the next room was interested to know the answer and something had him pausing mid sit up and leaning closer to the door as well. He knew Stiles was off limits, and hell if he wasn’t the most annoying person he had ever met, but there was still some sort of pull towards him as well. That magnetic force that had Derek go to  _him_  for help instead of his pack and find himself outside the Stilinski house before he even realized he was following the scent. Maybe the rest of the pack felt it too. The rock sinking in his gut at that thought and the confusion to follow almost made him miss Stiles’ answer.”

“Lydia is like the pedestal girl for me.” There was more silence as everyone expected the boy who couldn’t keep his mouth shut to continue.

“What does that even mean?” Jackson eventually snapped. That stone in Derek’s stomach had gained a little weight but he stayed still listening for the answer.

“She… Lydia is the girl that you put up on a pedestal and compare everyone you meet to. She’s the full package, smart, beautiful, funny, but she… we would never happen. And that’s not me being self-deprecating or anything! That’s just me admitting that there isn’t any chemistry outside of the idea of this perfect person. We make great friends and schemers but that’s it. Well, that and any lingering crushyness from the third grade was totally snuffed out when you two had your little Disney, Beauty and the Beast moment.” He laughed and a few more chuckles went around the room before Jackson was opening his mouth again. Something about that had Derek smiling. He was glad Stiles had moved on and he hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t being self-deprecating. That was a step in the right direction for him. As confident as he always acted, Stiles’ heart was usually saying something different.

“So who do you have a crush on?” It wasn’t hard to miss Stiles’ heart rate rocketing for a few beats. “Oh! Did you guys hear that? There is definitely someone, who is it Stilinski?”

“Well now I know not to pick truth for the rest of the night!” Was his only answer as more laughter erupted and Lydia took her turn. That stone got a little heavier again.

“Jackson!”

“Dare.”

“Go get Derek and make him come out and play.”

“Ha! Fat chance.” Derek didn’t know if he should be offended that Jackson didn’t want him to play or flattered that Jackson knew he couldn’t make his Alpha do anything.

“Just ask him or forfeit.”

“What’s the forfeit?”

“The  _thing._ ”

“What th-” Jackson started to say before sighing and getting off the couch to make his way towards the bedroom. Derek restarted his sit ups and waited as the beta just stood outside the door.

“I’m serious Jackson!” Lydia called. Jackson opened the door and continued to stand there.

“What do you want Jackson?” Derek said, pausing his workout again.

“You heard everything. Are you coming out or not?”

“Why is Lydia so invested in this game? She hasn’t been asking werewolf related questions.” Jackson smiled and shook his head. “Just come out for a few minutes or she is going to ask everyone to come bug you. If she really wants you to play, she’s not going to take no for an answer.” He turned around and walked back to the game while Derek thought it over. How bad could it be? He waited until Lydia asked the group if Jackson even did it before heading out to the join them, that dammed scent hitting him like a wall again.

* * *

Stiles was still recovering from Jackson’s latest round of questioning about Lydia and a possible crush when Derek came into the room. He would have bet his life that the Alpha wouldn’t join, but he was actually kind of glad to see him in a happy setting for once. The guy was probably cooped up in his room making the Insanity Workout look like child’s play or something. He needed to socialize, get out of his grump slump.

Within a couple circles of the game, that didn’t look like it was really happening, but at least he was trying. Kind of.

Anytime it was someone’s turn he would glare at them to be sure they didn’t pick him. The only one who seemed impervious to his evil eye was Lydia who had apparently wanted her information from the source. The first time she chosen him and Derek had just smirked and said dare she looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

“Fine.” She said with an evil smirk of her own. “You want to go that route? Give Jackson a blow job!”

The whole room had erupted in fits of laughter, Stiles had slid off the couch onto Isaac, and Jackson just looked mortified. It was a beautiful look on the beta and it had Stiles trying to get his phone out for a picture as the laughter still shook him. Derek held Lydia’s glare with one of his own for a few seconds before he actually stood up and walked to Jackson. Stiles forgot about his phone and just about had a heart attack when the alpha dropped to his knees. The whole room went dead silent before Derek Hale actually, honest-to-god laughed and said “Forfeit.”

“That was not funny Derek!” Jackson growled as everyone erupted into laughter again. Derek went back to his seat and eventually the color came back to Jackson’s face and he was laughing too.

When Lydia composed herself, she said his forfeit was three truths and asked him about the meaning of werewolf eye coloring, if multiple alphas could survive in a pack together and the likelihood of a born-werewolf coming from a human mother and werewolf father or vice versa. Derek answered the questions with a little smile as if he were enjoying the topic. It didn’t stop him from throwing the  _don’t-you-dare_ -glare at Stiles when it was his turn to pick someone though.

That wasn’t fair. Stiles had questions too. Maybe the next round he would just ask anyway. This time, he continued to make Scott do embarrassing things in front of Allison, namely - admit his man-crush on the Green Arrow and his pre-were wolf archery kink yet horrible archery skills. Allison picked Scott too and asked if he was still interested in playing Robin Hood to which Scott paled and reminded her about his recent encounters with arrows and the accompanying OW!.

Isaac made Erica do the saltine challenge and she retaliated by daring him to shut himself in the closet to which he was stubbornly going to try but Derek scolded Erica saying it broke the rules to push someone’s control and she ended up having him streak through the loft instead.

Erica was vicious.

Boyd was nicer and would just ask people about their favorite things. Stiles was pretty sure this was the most socializing Boyd had done with the pack outside of Erica. He wasn’t afraid of Derek either, and once Derek caught on that Boyd was just trying to get to know everyone, he stopped throwing glares at him. Derek was color-blind, a fact Stiles hadn’t know before, but he could differentiate better wolfed out and his wolf was drawn to red but he didn’t have a favorite color himself. Lydia had truthed out of him that color-blindness was a common trait among born-wolf males. His favorite fruit was apples with cinnamon and sugar. Stiles thought that was adorable.

Derek asked Boyd the same question, a habit he was picking up as if he didn’t realize that embarrassing your friends was the best part of the game. Boyd apparently likes pineapple.

Scott retaliated by making Stiles do his best Robin impression.

Saying “Holy view of Beacon Hills, Batman! And doing a horrible cartwheel was not as embarrassing for Stiles as Scott probably intended. He barely made it back to his seat when Jackson was calling his name again.

* * *

Derek shook his head when Stiles nearly sprained his ankle doing a cartwheel to his window before pulling his best boy wonder pose. It was a little funny, he’d give him that. Derek honestly didn’t know what Stiles would do with that dare and found himself satisfied when Scott hadn’t gotten his way by embarrassing his friend. Especially when Jackson was singing his name again.

Derek almost opened his mouth to tell him to give the kid a break and pick someone else but then he remembered that they didn’t know Stiles’ secret crush yet and he was still more curious than he would like to admit.

“I hate you, you know that? Dare.” Stiles folded in on himself in the chair and Derek couldn’t help but notice he was trying to take counted breaths, probably in an attempt to control his heart rate.

“Fine. I dare you to tell me who you have a crush on.”

“Why do you want to know so badly? I’ll let you in on a secret Jackson.” Stiles leaned forward, cupping his mouth from the crowd before he stage whispered, “It’s not you!” He settled back in his seat before mumbling “forfeit.”

“Your forfeit is to scream your crushes name like you’re having an orgasm.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed before moaning breathily and yelling “Forfeit!”

Derek won’t ever admit his eyes flashed red and that he may have blushed. That rock sunk in his belly making itself known again as his wolf pulsed possession through him. He was still trying to shake off the reaction when he noticed Lydia watching him, that calculating look back in her eye.

“You can’t forfeit twice Stiles!” Jackson was barking.

“You can’t use the same dare as a forfeit, Jackson!” Stiles snapped right back.

“I changed it up.”

“Barely!”

Lydia leaned over to get a notebook from her bag and wrote something down before handing it to Jackson. “Sorry Stiles, but I really want to know who meets my pedestal.” She winked.

“ _E tu,_  Lydia?” Stiles sighed dramatically, draping himself over the arm of the chair.

Jackson had a predatory smirk that nearly had Derek growling before he asked, “What letter does their name start with Stiles?”

“Still not answering.”

“A?” Jackson paused, tilting his head as if listening for something. Stiles and the rest of the pack just looked confused before Jackson continued. “B?” Stiles paled as he seemed to catch on.

“Jackson stop. I’ll… I’ll do your lacrosse laundry for the whole year! Just stop!”

“Wow Stiles, now I’m really curious. Hmmm, let me think about it… C?”

“Jackson!” Stiles yelled. He slammed his eyes shut and started his controlled breathing again.

Derek was on his feet before he knew what he was doing, that magnet pulling him in again. He wanted to know about this mystery person too, but his wolf was rearing at Stiles being so upset. Something like a panic attack in a room full of betas during the full moon was not a good idea. He didn’t get a chance to tell Jackson to stop before he could say “D.” and Stiles heart skipped a beat before pumping double time. D. Was Stiles just panicking, was it because Jackson was getting close to the real letter, or was it really D? The rock that had planted itself in Derek’s stomach earlier melted into a heat that spread all through him. It took all his concentration to step between the two with just his eyes glowing.

* * *

Stiles had his eyes clamped shut and was trying breathing techniques he hadn’t needed in years to slow his heart rate so that maybe, when Jackson said the next letter, the wolves wouldn’t know.

“D.” His heart tried to climb up his throat before picking up the pace and Stiles knew it was too late. Everyone would know because it was totally breaking the rules but he just knew Jackson was going to start spouting off D names and then Derek would know and he would be kicked out of the pack, or hell, it was the full moon, Derek might actually rip out his throat with his teeth like he promised to and crap crap  _crap_! Breath in, one, two, three, four, five. Breath out one, two, Nope! Not going to make it to five! Need more air now! He was too far gone. It was too late. He was totally going to have a panic attack in front of everyone because he was an idiot and didn’t do something stupid like say a celebrity crush to hold Jackson over.

And then a strong hand is gripping his shoulder and Derek is telling him to breath and he knows that his eyes must be red because his voice did that pitch drop thing that always happens when he’s wolfing out.

“You need to stop. Now. He’s on the verge of a panic attack. Do you realize what that will do to your control tonight? Leave. Him. Alone.” The last three words were growled and fuck, he should be so embarrassed but if Derek Hale coming to his rescue and maybe saving him from admitting his giant, flaming crush on the guy wasn’t the nicest thing he’d ever done for him, and hot, very hot, than Stiles didn’t know what was.

Stiles opens his eyes and sees Derek facing away from him, reaching back to keep touching his shoulder as if he knows it’s grounding him. Jackson looks like he’s cowering a little even though he’s trying to maintain eye contact. He sees Jackson mouth something like ‘fine’ before he lowers his head and scoots closer to Lydia. Derek straightens up and turns back to Stiles, eyes still glowing for a second as he looks him over.

“You’re fine. Just breathe and if you feel like you can’t handle it, leave the room.” Derek removes his hand before adding, “Don’t run.” Stiles manages to nod once as he counts his breathing and watches Derek go back to his seat. No one says anything about the D name. Stiles closes his eyes for a second until Isaac nudges him.

“You okay?” Stiles puts on the best smile he can and Isaac seems to understand. He’s no stranger to panic attacks too. He manages to return his breathing to normal and tune in to Lydia call on Derek.

“Derek, you calm enough to play?” She smiles.

“Go ahead Lydia, truth.” Isaac nudges his leg again and mouths  _Danny_? To which Stiles shakes his head. He looks away before Isaac can guess anything else.

“I’ve been doing some light reading.” Lydia starts.

Stiles feels he’s recovered enough to replace the wolves latest memory of his freak out with some of his humor. “I get the feeling that was some Hermione style light reading. You really need to start sharing your resources with me. We can start a Were-wiki!”

“Learn Latin and we’ll talk.”

Stiles shrugs, “I could use a new hobby.”

“Anyway.” Lydia says, done with the discussion and ready for her question, “Do werewolves actually have mates?” Eyes were bugging at that. It was a little creepy how everyone in the room slowly turned their heads to Derek as if this were a life or death question. “And I mean like they are described in the books. Love at first sight, just know, can’t stay apart, unstoppable force, mate for life mates.” Stiles was a little proud of that word vomit. He couldn’t have said it better himself.

“Well…” Derek’s brow furrowed and he studied his hands for a second. “Typically that’s just with alphas.”

“But they do exist?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Explain please.”

Stiles watched the short exchanges like a Wimbledon match. Of all the things that have happened tonight, why was this making Derek look a little… shy?

Derek took another few moments of just staring at his lap before he continued. “They’re rare. I have never heard of it happening to a turned wolf, alpha or not. My parents were mates, they were both born wolves. My mother was an alpha when they met and followed my father everywhere. My father became an Alpha when his father died. He used to joke that they were always at each other’s throats before, that he liked her enough to put up with her hanging around all the time but at the same time, he thought she was the most annoying thing in the world. He was always pushing her away but then just followed her when she actually left before he really knew what he was doing. Then, when he became Alpha everything just clicked into place and happily ever after. Almost” Derek paused again. “I don’t really have a lot of information outside the bedtime stories.” Derek shrugged and lifted his head to look back at Lydia who had apparently been taking notes while Jackson played with her hair. Better than Scott and Allison who had been making wolfie eyes at each other and Boyd who looked a little sad. “I can give you Peter’s number, he might know more. I should probably give him a call myself.” Derek rolled his eyes and it made Stiles smile. He liked this relaxed side of Derek, he was opening up more lately. Maybe the pack was wearing off on him. “Then again, you run the risk that he’s probably going to lie or get pornographic. Maybe I’ll just relay what I find out.”

“Thanks.” Lydia said as she put her notebook back down. Derek didn’t say anything, just furrowed his brow again and went deep in thought. “Stiles, you’re up.”

For once Derek was too distracted to glare at him, Stiles was definitely going to take advantage because he wasn’t above torturing Derek with the same bullshit he had just saved Stiles from. And now that it was out there and Derek looked so… thoughtful…disturbed…sad? so not typical-brooding Derek - Stiles just had to know. “Derek?” The alpha’s head snapped up, thoughtful expression slipping away to a glare as he probably realized his mistake. “Truth or dare?”

* * *

Derek was caught up in remembering his father joke about when they first met. He remembered his mother teasing him about how no one could beat his stink and his father teasing back that she was still pulling him around by an invisible leash. And then Stiles was calling his name and suddenly things made a little more sense. But no, that can’t be. It couldn’t be him.

“Truth or Dare?”

Derek tried to control his features, forget what he was thinking. He noticed Lydia watching and Erica look at him as if he were acting strangely. He was. He put on a glare and tried to weigh the options in his mind. This was Stiles, he wouldn’t be too dangerous, right? “Are you trying to make your wiki thing?”

“Maaaaybe.” Stiles teased. Another werewolf question was probably the simplest way to go.

“Fine. Truth.”

“Do you have a mate?”

Hearing ‘mate’ leave Stiles mouth seemed to kill any questions or doubts swimming in Derek’s mind as to the similarities between those bedtime stories and his current situation. His wolf wanted to howl and mark and he was feeling that Hollywood werewolf surfacing again, only this time it might be in a more romance novel direction. Shit. The betas were staring him down now, Isaac looking at him as if he knew the answer was yes and was offended Derek hadn’t told him. Well, Derek was still processing at the moment.

He didn’t know how long he had been quiet, but knew he had to say something. He schooled his features from the scowl that he hoped was still on his face, even if he knew his eyes were a little wide with the realization and went for something a little more stoic while he attempted Stiles’ breathing trick.

“Presumably.”

“No man, you can’t do that. You can’t  _presume!_ Do you have one, or don’t you?”

The little shit couldn’t let it go. And damn it, Derek was smiling. He couldn’t even be mad that Stiles was basically doing to him what he had just stopped Jackson from doing. Admittedly, he could have stopped Jackson sooner. This was probably karma.

“It was a recent discovery.” Derek couldn’t lie, but he thought that if he was blunt and said yes that there was no way he would be able to control what ever came out of his mouth next.

“How recent?”

“Very. I answered your question, can we move on now?” He tried to snap, but he found all of his frustration with Stiles seeping away, because he knew. He got it, everything made sense. Finally. And it was stupid because Stiles didn’t know, and how was he ever going to tell him especially when the maybe D name might be somebody else’s, but he already felt less alone.

“No.” Scott was saying and it was killing his mood a little. “How could you not tell us?”

“I just said it was very recent, I haven’t had a chance yet.”

“Well you do now.” Isaac piped in. Derek wanted to reenact Stiles ‘E tu’ moment. And wasn’t that bizarre? “Do they know yet? Are they drawn to you too?”

It took all of Derek’s strength to keep his eyes on Isaac and not lift them to his mate sitting right behind him. His  _mate._ His wolf was howling inside him and this all felt like too much. His hands were shaking and he needed to regain control of this situation right now. He knew his eyes were red when he spoke again. “Enough.” He growled and the betas all looked as though they had been slapped. He didn’t like doing that. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not trying to avoid the question, it is something we should discuss, but not tonight.” He looked back at Isaac before continuing. “They don’t know yet. I hope the feeling isn’t one sided.” Isaac nodded and Derek glanced around the room again. Everyone still looked like they were waiting for more and his wolf wanted to jump at the chance to talk about it, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He got up and went to the kitchen. “Anyone need a drink?”

* * *

Derek had a mate. Derek Hale was officially off the books, fairy tale ending, taken. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little heartbroken. Suddenly his silly crush felt like a whole lot more and it was all he could do to keep himself together. Isaac and his stupid werewolf senses seemed to pick up on that and he nudged his leg again. He gave a little nod Stiles interpreted as his subtle ‘you okay?’ to which he nodded back.

Isaac continued the game, “Lydia, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the most embarrassing question you have on your list for Derek?”

“I don’t think any are embarrassing, but for him it will probably be a tie between do werewolves go into heat and do you knot?”

Laughter rocked the room again as Isaac nudged Stiles leg, taking advantage of the distraction to mouth  _Derek?_  at him. Stiles knew his heart had already given him away so he gave in and nodded before making a zip your lips motion. Isaac crossed his heart and he believed him. Especially now, Isaac wouldn’t say anything that would hurt his friends.

“Oh Stiles!” Erica was calling as the laughter died down again.

“Ugh, I thought I was on truth or dare leave!”

“You asked a question, therefore you’re back in the game!”

“Fine.” Stiles tried his best to look unafraid. Erica was worse than Jackson at this stupid game, no way was he picking truth. “Dare.”

“I dare you…” Erica made a show of tapping her chin like she was thinking up the perfect trick, “to kiss…” Stiles looked at Boyd ready to apologize to the poor guy, “Derek.” And then he was laughing again.

“You broke the rules there chica. You can’t dare me to do anything you haven’t done!” Erica and Isaac started laughing as Boyd returned the apologetic look. “What! When did that happen?”

“Training session got a little heated.”

“Don’t exaggerate.” Derek said coming back to the room with another case of soda. “Erica thought she could win a fight by catching me off guard. How did that work out for you?”

“Broken spine.” She said rolling her eyes. “But it still counts, and Stiles, you have to do it.”

“I still say you’re breaking the rules. You’re not supposed to make a human do something that will endanger their life.” Stiles gestured wildly towards Derek. “I like my spine!”

“Oh, please! Derek’s not going to actually hurt you. Stiles, I double dare you.” The growl that Stiles could hear rumble through Derek’s chest from across the room spoke otherwise, but that double dare was itching under Stiles skin.

“Are you going to forfeit everything tonight Stilinski?” Jackson was teasing again. “I double dog dare you!”

“Jackson!” Derek growled and Stiles stuck out his tongue.

“I just value my life. And, unlike you people, I don’t want to be a douche. Derek has a mate now and he’s having control issues tonight without them being here if anybody’s noticed. I just-”

Stiles didn’t get to finish because Erica was turning in her chair to level a look of pure evil at him. “I. Triple. Dog. Dare you!” Stiles mouth fell open at that. That was the king of all dares. No one backs down from a triple dog dare. No one. It just wasn’t done. How was this happening?

He snapped his jaw shut and looked across the room to Derek who looked like he was torn between running and tearing someone to pieces. Crap, that someone is going to be Stiles. As discretely as possible, Stiles points to his cheek and gives a thumbs up and nod to Derek, trying to clue him in to his plan. Because as much as his pride would not let him forfeit now and as much as he would perversely enjoy mackin’ Derek friggin’ Hale, he liked his spine. He liked his spine a lot, along with all the other very breakable bones in his body. And the last thing he needed tonight on top of a broken body was anyone noticing him getting a little excited. Stiles stood up and Derek shot him what could only be a warning glare from his spot on the floor. Not good.

“Please don’t kill me over a peck on the cheek Derek.”

“Who said a peck? I said a kiss and I expect it to be on the lips Stiles. Triple dog dare. Come on!”

And then Derek got up and went back in the kitchen. Well crap. Stiles was a little offended. Then he internally smacked himself. The guy was pining over his mate and wolves were super territorial. He probably wanted to die before letting someone else kiss him or something. But then why didn’t he make Erica stop? Before he really knew what he was doing, Scott was stopping him from going into the kitchen. “Maybe you should leave him alone right now. I bet Erica can change it to someone else or something.”

“Relax Scotty. I’m just going to make sure he’s not wolfing out. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Derek was leaning against the sink looking at the drying dishes. He didn’t have anything to busy himself with. He could go back to his room, exercise more, maybe convince the group he was okay to go for a run. But that smell, Stiles,  _his mate_ was here and he found that he couldn’t get further than the kitchen without wanting to turn back.

Fucking Erica. He should have stayed in his room. Should have made her change the dare. Should have stopped the game after Lydia’s mate question or when Stiles was panicking. He didn’t have much longer to blame himself for his current state before he heard Stiles approaching. God, he couldn’t win.

“Derek? You okay?” Derek just leaned harder on the sink and let out a heavy sigh, which Stiles must have taken as a reason to worry because suddenly he was right there grabbing his shoulder like Derek had done for him earlier and ducking down to look into Derek’s eyes. All Derek could focus on was his lips. What if he had stayed? Could he have just kept it a peck when his wolf was screaming for more? Would everyone else have figured it out if they had kissed? With Stiles this close, and his lips right there, and that perfect opportunity to test the waters gone it suddenly didn’t matter. Why should it. He wanted everyone to know Stiles was his, to mark him up, to spell out  _mine_  into his skin. He felt his heart pick up speed and had to take a breath. A breath full of that heady scent. That wasn’t helping things. Derek had to leave. He couldn’t kiss him. He couldn’t test the waters if he didn’t know if he could control himself because he didn’t know what Stiles wanted. Who Stiles wanted. “Derek buddy, you’re scaring me. Say something… Do you need me to get someone to restrain you?

Derek’s heart dropped. He never wanted to scare Stiles. He closed his eyes and took another breath in, trying to let the smell anchor him instead of control him. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? Because you’re acting pretty weird, even for you.” He leaned into Stiles’ touch and sighed again. “Hey”

“Did I really scare you?”

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” Stiles tried to joke. Derek just brought his gaze back to the sink. “Hey, I’m just kidding man. You’re worrying me, as in I am worried for you, not scared of you. Again, are you okay?”

Derek nodded, “The dare…”

“I get it man. You don’t want to upset whoever your mate is by making out with someone else, even for a game. I get it, it’s cool. I’ll just have Erica come up with something else.”

“Would it upset you?” Derek was asking before he could stop himself.

“What?”

“Would it have made you uncomfortable to kiss me?”

“I… it’s just a game Derek.”

“Just a game.”

“Yeah… what’s wrong with you? Really?”

Derek took another deep breath before asking the question that he wasn’t sure if he could handle yet.

“Does their name start with D?” Laughter sounded in the next room and Stiles looked away, but Derek wasn’t going to let it drop. “Were you panicking because Jackson was pushing you or because their name starts with D?”

Stiles looked down, the tips of his ears turning red. “It’s D.”

“Is it me?” This time Derek bent down to look into Stiles face and saw the tears forming in his eyes. “Hey, don’t, I just need to know. Please.” Stiles nodded and Derek thought his heart would burst. He cupped Stiles face and brought it up to look into his. “It’s you too.” Stiles eyes darted up to his and Derek leaned in to press their lips together.

It took Stiles a nerve-racking heart beat to respond before he was wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Derek couldn’t stop himself from nipping and licking at Stiles’ lips until he was finally let in and then it was too late.

There was no turning back. He could feel the moonlight boiling his blood as he licked into Stiles’ mouth and it tasted like heaven. He couldn’t tell whose moans were whose as their tongues slid together, played with teeth and gums, charting each other. Soon hands were mapping out bodies through clothes and it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Needed to mark, claim. He pushed Stiles up against the sink and slid a leg between his mates’. Stiles was so responsive to everything, he was so perfect and Derek regretted every second he ever felt frustrated with him and every moment he was too dense to realize this beautiful idiot was his. Stiles’ hips ground up to meet his and he broke the kiss, gasping. Derek still needed more.

He slid his hands down Stiles sides to the hem of his shirt were he teased his fingers under to trace up his back and over his ribs. He nuzzled under Stiles’ jaw inhaling his scent and licking that tantalizing pulse. “Derek.” His name said in that breathy voice had something snapping inside him. He brought his hands back down to grip his mate’s narrow hips and hoisted him up onto the counter, pushing himself between his legs and moaning into another kiss. Stiles was gripping and tugging his hair as Derek pushed and ground their hips together.

Stiles was saying his name again and something else between kisses but Derek couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of his mate in his arms, against his chest, his mouth, their heat moving together. And then Stiles was pulling his hair harder and pushing at his chest. It took all of his concentration to focus on what he was saying and the noises around them. “Derek stop. Please. Wait.” Stiles was gasping. Derek braced his hands on the counter and dropped his head to Stiles’ chest. He could feel and smell how much Stiles wanted this, why were they stopping? And then he heard the laughter.

“Guys! God, get a room! Preferably on the other side of the state.” Jackson was shouting from the next room. He turned his head enough to see the crowd that had formed in the doorway

“God Stiles, I said kiss him not screw right next to the pizza!” Erica was laughing.

Scott was smirking behind his camera phone as Allison halfheartedly tried to get him to put it away between giggles.

Lydia waved her hand for a moment to draw his attention. “Before you guys start mauling each other again, I have some more questions…” Derek dropped his head back to Stiles chest and sighed.

* * *

“Sorry babe. Looks like we’ll have to wait until it’s a little less crowded.” Stiles said as he ran his fingers though Derek’s hair. “Shoo you pervs, let us at least get some composure back before you start ripping into us! God, you’re all animals!”

The giggling mass shifted back into the living room and Derek stood up to press their foreheads together and place a chaste kiss on Stiles lips. “Sorry, I didn’t plan to go that far.”

“It is more than okay! But if it’s all the same to you, I don’t want my first time to be on Scott’s camera phone.” He gave what he hoped was a charming and seductive - make it up to you later smile, but what was probably just a blissed out, pervy grin. “Later though.” And just because he was too happy to know when to stop, “Lydia said something about born wolves and knotting?”

He had never seen Derek blush. Maybe a little color in his cheeks, but this was full out, beet red from tips of ears, across that gorgeous face and down his neck. Stiles really wanted to take off the shirt and see how far it went, and then it hit him. “Oh my god! That’s real? You have one?”

Derek leaned in again to nip at his ear, “Shh. We’ll talk later.”

Stiles gaped after him as he walked back into the living room.

Yeah. Just your average night with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter edited 11 January 2014  
> Please bring any mistakes we missed to the comment box or thebadassisin.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thank you - WT


	2. Update

Hello Subscribers! Thank you very much for your support, just letting you know that this story will continue in the Series called [Triple Dog Dare verse](../../../series/50934). The first chapter of the next story, [Lydia's List](../../886406), was posted last night and will continue at least once a week. I hope you enjoy and subscribe to the series.

Drop [me](../../../users/TheBadassIsIn/pseuds/TheBadassIsIn) a line if you have any requests, prompts or questions that you want Lydia to ask.

Thanks :D


End file.
